I don't miss you at all
by sofia antes
Summary: De lo eterno, a lo temporal. Del lujo, a la sencillez. Del frío al calor. Un vampiro por un hombre lobo. Bella se ha decidido por Jacob y quiere hacer su vida a su lado. Pero no sera tan fácil deshacerse de Edward como ella piensa. JXB
1. Chapter 1 Amor de Piedra

Maldita vida que me toco. Todo se complica. Sobre todo estos instintos que no me dejan vivir en paz. Si no fuera por ella, ya no sería Jacob Black. Probablemente viviría en forma de lobo escondido entre los árboles, devorando lo que me encuentre a mi paso para tratar de olvidar el idiota destino que me mando esta maldición. O bendición, que se yo. Quizá sí sea la mejor forma para obtenerla. Si me deshago de ese estúpido vampiro "señorito perfección". No, Bella no me lo perdonaría, entonces tampoco la obtendría. Me quedaría solo, además con una culpa inmensa por dejarla sola a ella. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Olvidarla. Dejar de verla. Mandarla al carajo.  
_-"Jacob, Bella te fue a buscar a tu casa, dijo que te esperaba en la playa. Embry la está cuidando en lo que llegas. Ella no lo sabe."_  
_-"Gracias, Leah."_  
Ahí vamos otra vez, la misma historia de siempre. Ella sonreirá y yo volveré a caer perdido en el inconmensurable cariño que le tengo. Y seré suyo otra vez, aunque ella no me acepte. Seré todo suyo, sin poderlo evitar.

Mirarla se podría comparar como tomar una dosis de éxtasis. Si me olvidaba de la realidad, que todo era una ilusión y jamás podría pasar de un amigos x siempre, me daba el subidón. Olvidaba tomas mis agonías y me concentraba solo en ella. En hacerla feliz. Pero hoy, era diferente. Al llegar a la playa, se encontraba donde las olas rozan la orilla de la playa, con los pies en el agua, mirando hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba en su punto mas bajo y pintaba todo de rojo. Incluso su cabello se veía mas oscuro y le endurecía la cara. Pero no era solo eso. Tenia una mirada fría, pensativa. Como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea de box y pensara donde darle mas duro a su oponente. Solo esperaba que su oponente no fuera yo.

Me acerque a ella lentamente, mientras percibía cada vez mas fuerte su aroma. Bella, cuando no llevaba ese hedor irritante de vampiro, olía como a una flor. Una flor que todavía no conozco, pero que se que existe y seguro lleva su nombre.

- Jacob.. – sonreí sin poderlo evitar. El sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era la cosa mas dulce. Pero seguía con esa mirada dura.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Necesito hablar contigo. – Entonces, se acerco a mí, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, he hizo lo que menos me esperaba. Levantó su mano hacia mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla tan suavemente, que no pude evitar a mi corazón saltarse uno o dos latidos. Tenía algo que decir, algo importante. Y solo había dos cosas importantes que podía decir que cambiarían el resto de mi existencia. Cada una de ellas dibujando un camino completamente opuesto. Uno doloroso, sin sentido, casi asesino. Y el otro, por el que había deseado desde el día que la conocí, que cambiaría los colores del mundo y lo haría todo mas fácil. Y me haría feliz.

- Bueno, escupe ya, cariño. No me puedes dejar así con la duda.

Fue lo único que pude decir después de que nos sentamos en el árbol tan familiar para nosotros. En donde por primera vez había notado sus oscuros ojos, y la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando termina una frase.

Ella no decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como dudando. Así que fui paciente, y le di todo el tiempo necesario. A fin de cuentas, ya tenia una idea de lo que venía, y yo necesitaba prepararme también.

- Vaya, no pensé que me fuera más difícil que lo que hice ayer…

Se mordió el labio, y miro el horizonte. ¿Y que hizo? Rayos, ¿Por qué no era mas directa? Si para ella era difícil, para mi lo era más. – Jacob.. – otra pausa larga. – Es que me da mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar después de que te lo diga. Y no hay forma fácil de decirlo, así que yo sólo – pero su voz se empezó a entrecortar. Vi la primera lagrima caer y fue lo que arranco de mi esa agresividad feroz de romper en pedazos al cabrón que la lastimó. Pero en vez de eso, hice lo único que podía hacer; abrazarla fuertemente y demostrarle todo mi cariño, para que entienda que pase lo que pase jamás estará sola.

- Dime de una vez que te hizo el chupasangre para poder empezar a planear mi venganza y evitar que te vuelva a romper el corazón.

Pero mis palabras no fueron de mucha ayuda, y Bella empezó a llorar más. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero seguí haciendo lo mío. Después de unos minutos sollozando entre mis brazos, por fin levantó la cara y me miró a los ojos.

- Jacob, el nunca me haría daño y lo sabes. Es que esta vez… fui yo quien le rompió el corazón.

¿Acaso estas soñando, Jacob Black?

- ¿A que te refieres? – la mire incrédulo a lo que acaba de escuchar. Pero simplemente se volvió a morder el labio, y miró hacia el mar. Tome su cara entre mis manos y le sequé las lagrimas, la obligué a mirarme a los ojos hasta que por fin lo hizo. En ellos había una mezcla de vergüenza, tristeza y.. ¿era eso pasión? – Bella, por favor, dime lo que hiciste.

- Lo siento Jake. Es que me siento como un monstruo. Lo único que hago es dañar a la gente. Dar esperanzas, romper corazones, usar a los que me quieren como pañuelos, mientras mi idiota corazón no se puede decidir. – dijo, entre un mar de lágrimas. – Pero eso se acabó Jake. Es que Edward y yo se acabó. Ya no existe. Lo terminé.

…

Alguien golpéeme de una vez, y despiérteme de este sueño.

.

.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por quién mas, tontuelo? –todavía estaba llorando, pero le creía. Me miraba con amor, y sí, era pasión. Se secó las lágrimas y hasta sonrió un poco. – Lo hice por ti. Por nosotros.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ayer tuve un sueño…

_-¿Quieres entrar mas al agua, cariño? _

_Era yo. Pero me veía diferente. Estaba en esta misma playa. Ella era la cosa mas perfecta que había visto. Tan pequeña y tan frágil. Pero tenía tanto de ti. Tu cabello oscuro, y tu sonrisa. Creo que tenía mis orejas. La tenía abrazada en mi pecho y jugábamos con las olas. Nos veíamos tan… felices. No había miedos. No había amenazas. Nada mas que el mar, la arena.. y el Sol. Tu no estabas en el sueño Jacob, pero sin embargo, te sentía ahí. No se porque, pero sabia que tu formabas parte de esa dicha. No podría ser de otra forma. _

_- Mami… dijo sonriendo. _

_Fue ahí. En ese preciso momento. Ahí supe mi destino. _

-Cuando desperté, fue lo mas doloroso del mundo. – otra vez había lágrimas en sus ojos, llenas de dolor y desesperación. – Edward lo supo de inmediato, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar. Porque por fin entendía que a su lado yo no soy nada. No puedo crear nada de ese amor. Un amor de piedra. Un amor sin alma… yo, yo no…

Bella empezó llorar con fuerza, de manera que ya no pudo decir nada. Se tapo la cara con las manos y se escondió entre sus rodillas. La abrace como acto reflejo. Sentí su cuerpo temblando entre mis brazos, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, sonreí. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación. Porque yo había tenido ese mismo sueño tantas veces. Porque quizás mi corazón estaba seguro de que esto algún día pasaría, si esperaba lo suficiente. A fin de cuentas, yo era su Sol. Yo era su Jacob. Y ella, siempre fue mi Bella.


	2. Chapter 2 Estaba escrito

Cuando por fin dejo de llorar. Me besó. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella me besó. No como algo obligado, o forzado. Fue algo que nació de su corazón. Y yo que pensaba que no había nada mejor que sus labios diciendo mi nombre, no se comparaba con sus labios puestos sobre los míos. Salados por las lágrimas, pero suaves y jugosos. Fríos. Era un pedacito de cielo para mí. La tomé suavemente la cintura y acerque un poco nuestros rostros. Ella rodeó mi cuello y se poso sobre sus rodillas, para estar a la misma altura que yo sentado. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior, y ella sonrió contra mis labios. Se llamaba destino.

- Te amo Jacob – dijo cuando la solté para sonreír también. – Desde ahora no hay nada aparte de ti y de mi. Y perdona… - la interrumpí con un rápido beso.

- Amor, por favor no lo arruines pidiendo disculpas. Hoy me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, y con eso es suficiente para olvidar todo lo que he sufrido por ti. – hizo cara de que iba a empezar a protestar, pero la volví a besar. Y es que ahora que sabia que no rechazaría mis besos, como antes, no podía parar. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente con los míos, eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas encajando. Intentaba mantener nuestro beso dulce, pero la satisfacción que me causaba saborearla, me obligaba a abrazarla mas fuerte para sentirla mas cerca. Ella seguía sin protestar. Sus manos comenzaron a envolver mis brazos y tocaban suavemente mi piel. Era como envolverse en una manta de seda.

Finalmente rompí el beso y pose mi frente en la de Bella. Mire sus ojos para extasiarme una vez mas de la realidad que había en ellos. Amor. Deseo. Por fin lo veía. Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Pero era todavía muy pronto para pensar en ello. En sus ojos también había dolor, y sabia que tenia que darle tiempo para asimilarlas cosas, y dejar que el vampiro, mi fiel rival, abandonara su corazón.

La tome de la mano y la levante. Caminamos así por la orilla de la playa. El sol ya se había escondido y el cielo era de un color azul, reflejando el mar. No le pregunte nada mas. No necesitaba saber, sin embargo Bella llenaba de vez en cuando el silencio con respuestas a preguntas que no me atrevía a formular.

- Se fueron ya de Forks … Me prometió que no volvería a molestarme ... No me pude despedir de Alice ...

Después de un rato de disfrutar de su compañía, se despidió de mi. Pero prometió volver al siguiente día. Aun tenía que hablar con Charlie y explicarle la situación. Me beso por ultima vez en los labios, y yo le regale en beso suave en la frente.

- Todo estará bien, Bella. Te amo.

Sonrió. Sonrió para mi. Sonrió por mi.

- Lo sé.

BELLA

Estaba hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero yo no me arrepentía. Fue terrible, pero las cosas se iban a poner mejor. El amor de Jacob, ahora que era oficialmente mío (supongo que siempre lo fue, pero ahora yo lo aceptaba con gusto), opacaba el dolor que sentía por despedirme de Edward.

Por supuesto que iba a doler, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero iba a doler. Eran demasiados recuerdos felices a su lado. Edward me ayudó a comprender tantas cosas. Fue como una estrella fugaz que pasaba por mi cielo sin luna para iluminarlo por un momento. Pero ahora en mi cielo existía el Sol, y nada lo podría mover de ahí.

Quizás estaba escrito. El destino, o como lo llamen. Quizás Edward era la llave para llegar al corazón de Jake, por extraño que suene ahora.

Sin embargo, recordar su rostro casi causaba a mi corazón saltarse latidos. Una figura tan perfecta fuera de este mundo. Exacto. Edward no pertenecía a mi mundo, ni yo al de el.

Estacione el coche fuera de mi casa y me di un momento para secarme las lágrimas antes de entrar. La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba estacionada. Suspiré. Al menos, decírselo a Charlie no sería difícil. No me sorprendería que llorara de felicidad.

Cuando entre a la cocina mi padre estaba cenando el spaghetti que le deje a calentar antes de salir. Me miro extrañado y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-Hola papá.

- Tienes algo – dijo sin rodeos. Mi miro de reojo y dijo molesto - ¿Te hizo algo ese chico de nuevo?

- No yo… yo terminé con él.

Dejo de comer súbitamente. Clavo sus ojos en los míos y sentí como digería la noticia. No se si no me creía, pero no salto de felicidad como pensé que lo haría.

- ¿Estas bien? – yo se que Charlie no es a los que les das detalles sobre el rompimiento con tu novio.

- Lo estaré. Fue por Jacob, papá.

-Pero por supuesto Bella, ¿Por qué otra cosa terminarías con Edward? Que bueno que por fin lo decidiste.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿A que te refieres?¿Porque no te sorprendes?

-Bella, yo sabía que este día iba a llegar. El día que te dieras cuenta de que Edward no era para ti. Has sufrido tanto por ese chico, que cuando regreso lo único que quería era tomar mi rifle y darle en los..

-¡Papá!

-Es que hija, no te diste cuenta como sufrí yo contigo. Ni como sufrió Jacob por ti. Pero yo le prometí al chico que todos sus esfuerzos no serian en vano; que tu eres una mujer inteligente y que elegirías lo mejor para ti y para todos. Se que tardaste en decidirte porque Edward es tu primer amor, y siempre lo será. Siempre lo llevaras contigo. Pero ahora veras como las cosas se van a equilibrar. Jacob es para ti; lo supe incluso desde que jugaban juntos de niños. Tu solías estar enamorada de chiquilla de Jake, quizás ya no lo recuerdas. Pero ya estaba escrito. Edward fue solo algo pasajero.

En mi vida hubiera creído que escucharía a mi padre darme un discurso sobre amor. Y aunque era raro, el no podía tener mayor razón. Le sonreí y el beso en la nuca, mientras volvía a tomar un bocado de spaghetti.

Ya no había nada mas que decir. Las cosas poco a poco se irían acomodando solas. Y todo sería fácil, por primera vez en mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3 El vampiro mas triste

Salí a correr. La noche era mágica, y no era como si me pudiera dormir. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Nadie estaba transformado, no escuchaba ninguna voz intrusa. Solo sentía el viento fresco golpeando en mi hocico, y el olor de la tierra húmeda debajo de mis patas. Me pregunté si ahora que no había sanguijuelas en Forks, me era posible cruzar los límites de su tierra. Supuse que así era puesto que no habría quien reclamara. Incluso me puse a pensar en que pronto podría dejar de transformarme, para poder envejecer junto a Bella. Sonreí para mis adentros. Envejecer con Bella… claro, todavía podía seguir haciéndolo por un par de años, a fin de cuentas seguía viéndome mucho mayor que ella.

Perdido en el mundo feliz de mi cabeza, no me di cuenta cuando ya había cruzado el límite, hasta que el bosque de repente se fue abriendo hacia un claro. Estaba en territorio enemigo; era la casa de los Cullen. Mas bien dicho, la extravagante y pretenciosa mansión de los Cullen. Dudé un poco en acercarme mas. ¿Y si seguían allí? Pero todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. No había señales de vida ni de chupasangres. Paré en seco a olfatear. Todavía quemaba. Pero era lógico, si no llevaba mas de un día sin habitarse. Que me importa, pensé. Esta casa no traía mas que malos recuerdos. Me di la vuelta para emprender mi viaje de regresó a la Push, cuando escuché algo detrás de mí. Definitivamente los árboles se habían balanceado de forma extraña, como si algo hubiera estado detrás de ellos y se hubiera movido de lugar. Gruñí hacia el bosque, y un grupo de aves que se encontraban ahí salieron volando, creando un ruido molesto de batir de alas. Cuando por fin se callaron, pude escuchar de nuevo movimiento, otra vez detrás de mí. Alguien me estaba jugando un juego, y yo ya estaba molesto.

- No ataques, por favor.

Una voz de entre las sombras. Y yo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. ¡Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!.

-Si Jacob, soy yo. ¿Podrías transformarte para poder hablar?

Por fin salió de entre las sombras de dos árboles abrazados. Edward Cullen, asqueroso chupasangre que mantuvo alejado al amor de mi vida por tanto tiempo. Mas vale que tengas algo bueno que decir.

Cuando por fin me encontraba en mi cuerpo de humano, vestido con mis pantaloncillos le di la cara para verlo mejor. Se veía diferente. No tenía esa estúpida cara de arrogancia y superioridad que le conocía. De hecho se veía.. destrozado. No había otra palabra mejor para describirlo. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y desesperanza. Parecía ser la persona mas desdichada de Forks; el vampiro mas triste de la Tierra.

Pero no sentía lastima por él. Por muchos meses me sentí como el se siente ahora; abandonado por la persona que mas ama. ¿Qué se siente tener los papeles invertidos, sanguijuela imbécil?

- No tienes que ser tan cruel, Jacob. Finalmente tuviste tu final feliz, no me lo eches en cara.

- Lo siento. – No lo siento. – Pensé que te habías marchado, por tu propio bien.

- Eso es mas o menos lo que pienso hacer. Solo esperaba poder hablar contigo por ultima vez.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿No vas a querer una última pelea verdad? Yo creo que Bella ya decidió quien es el ganador.

No dijo nada. ¿Entonces si quería pelear, eh? Bueno en ese caso…

-No tendrías oportunidad alguna contra mi, perro. Puedo saber exactamente lo que planeas antes de que siquiera hagas movimiento alguno. Pero no voy a pelear contigo, no podría hacerle eso a Bella. No la dejaría sola. Ella quiere estar a tu lado, y yo lo voy a respetar. Solo quería pedirte que la cuidaras. No te alejes de su lado. Y se.. – su voz se quebró. Cruzó los brazos y se toco la frente con los dedos. Realmente estaba sufriendo. – Se el hombre que yo jamás podré ser para ella.

- Puedes apostarlo.

Edward me miró como dudando. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te firme un contrato o algo así? Nunca dejaría a Bella. Ella es mi vida y nada podía cambiar eso.

- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo el vampiro, levantando la ceja.

- Estoy seguro de lo que siento.

- Jacob, me es raro que no consideres las leyendas de tu raza. ¿Qué pasaría si te imprimaras de otra persona?

Pensé en Sam y Emily, y lo que le hizo a Leah. Pero eso no me podía pasar a mí. Jamás haría algo así ni aunque me cayera un ángel del cielo y me imprimara de él. Claro, no podía saber que se sentía imprimarse de una persona, a como me lo han contado es mas una obligación que un deseo. No. El amor por Bella era mucho mas grande que eso. Yo había elegido amarla. Nadie se interpondría en nuestro camino esta vez.

- Yo solo quiero que Bella sea feliz, Jacob. Y si ella piensa que lo va ser a tu lado, entonces te agradezco que tu la aceptes también. Por favor, no cometas mis errores. No la dejes ir. Si alguna vez se arrepiente…

-¿Piensas que se puede arrepentir? – le pregunté, tratando de sonar ofendido, pero la realidad era otra. Bella podía volver a desear al chupasangre si quería. Y no me importaba, la había perdido una vez, y podía perderla de nuevo, yo simplemente me desvanecería.  
- Entiende, Jacob. Por supuesto que sería feliz si quisiera volver conmigo, pero no creo que eso pase. Bella por fin se dio cuenta de lo que realmente desea, desea seguir respirando y viviendo de la manera mas normal posible, y a mi lado es imposible esa realidad. Yo lo supe desde el principio. – Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos. Después dijo mas para si mismo que a mi. – Me hubiera gustado que se diera cuenta antes de amarla tanto.

Guardamos silencio. Era increíble como Bella podía enamorar a dos personas a la vez sin ni siquiera intentarlo, y de una forma tan pasional. Quizás por eso tardo tanto en comprenderlo. Sabia que ella nos amaba a ambos, y si por ella fuera encontraría la forma de tenernos a los dos para no lastimarlos. Bonito cuento que sería. Edward sonrió.

- ¿Tu no estarías muy dispuesto a compartirla, verdad?

- Gracias a Dios me a elegido a mi. – Por fin.

- Lo sé. - Estaba a punto de quebrarse. – Los dejo solos, Jacob. Solo… cuídala. Sean felices.

Mi miró por última vez. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor inmenso, como si alguien le hubiera abierto una herida en su pecho y estuviera estrujando su corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

- Edward yo.. – Pero ya se había marchado. Había desaparecido del lugar en un parpadeo. – lamento haberte arrebatado la razón de existencia.


	4. Chapter 4 Pequeño paraíso

BELLA

Desperté con el Sol dándome en la cara. La noche había sido fresca y había dormido con la ventana bien abierta. Por eso se me hacia raro que no estuviera nublado, a estas horas, esta época del año y en este lugar del país. Me levanté y puse mis manos en el marco de la ventana. Deje que los rayos del sol bañaran mi piel y me llenaran de energía. Así que así se sentía. Era el primer día del resto de mi vida. Mi vida como humana. Era extraño escucharlo; cualquier otra persona no le vería el significado que le daba a mi existencia el haber terminado con mi primer novio. Para ellos nada cambiaba, porque nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de decidir entre la vida eterna o la existencia mortal. No era algo que se podía a tomar a la ligera.

Me puse a recordar momentos del día ayer. Ese día había empezado tan dolorosamente, pero mientras la tierra giraba también mi vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados. De lo eterno, a lo temporal. Del lujo y extravagancia, a la sencillez. Del frío al calor. Y por lo que veía, el mundo estaba contento con mi decisión. Era un bonito día, perfecto para pasarlo con Jacob.

Me di una ducha larga y fría, dejando que el chorro de agua relajara mis músculos y me refrescara. Me sentía viva, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros.

Ya vestida, bajé a desayunar. La patrulla de Charlie ya no estaba. Me serví un cereal y me puse a divagar de nuevo. Ahora que había terminado el instituto, no tenía planes futuros. No me había inscrito a ninguna universidad, entonces tenía el semestre libre. Pensé en conseguir un trabajo que no fuera el negocio de los Newton. Quizá podría juntar un poco mas de dinero mientras pensaba bien mis opciones educativas. De verdad quería ir a la universidad ahora que lo tomaba en cuenta, quizás pudiera esperar un año mientras Jacob terminara su ultimo año de prepa, y estudiar algo juntos. Si, podíamos juntar dinero para mudarnos de una vez… Sonreí para mis adentros; sabia que me estaba yendo demasiado lejos en mis planes, pero ahora todo lo veía con claridad. Veía mi vida realizada a su lado, y veía el final que iba a tener. Un final feliz, como de cuento de hadas.

Sonó el teléfono y me despertó de mi imaginación. Desorientada me levante para contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días, Caperucita. – Era la voz que quería escuchar. La única voz que importaba ahora.

- Hola, Jake. Me da gusto oírte.

- ¿Lista para salir?

- ¿A donde? Todavía no hemos hecho planes. – Anoche no habíamos quedado en nada realmente.

- No los necesitamos, conmigo todo es espontáneo, nena. Te veo en poco tiempo, pasaré por ti. Toma tu traje de baño y una toalla.

- Claro, señor espontaneidad.

Si tenia planes después de todo. Supuse sin duda alguna que iríamos a la playa, pues que mejor lugar para pasar en un día soleado.

JACOB

Que buena sorpresa le iba a dar a Bella cuando viera en que llegaría a su casa. Yo se que ella extrañaba mucho este medio de transporte. Incluso la dejaría manejar, si es que no lo había olvidado ya. Hoy era un día especial. El primer día del resto de mi existencia, y no podía haber mejor clima para festejarlo.

Mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la moto, sentía el viento fresco golpeando mi cara y mi pecho; era casi como cuando corría en el bosque, la noche anterior. La noche anterior… no era necesario informar a Bella de la visita de Edward, era demasiado fuera de lugar y no quería que se deprimiera otra vez. Se oía de bastante buen humor en el teléfono.

Llegue por fin a casa de Bells, y estacione la moto afuera, no sin antes hacer rugir el motor como un león de mal humor. Vi como se movían las cortinas de la cocina y en pocos segundos allí estaba en la puerta. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas _converse_ y una playera de botones a cuadros azules. Se veía perfecta. Bella no necesitaba mucho tiempo frente al espejo, porque ya de por si era hermosa. Su cabello largo y castaño siempre tiene un brillo como de seda, y enmarcaba perfectamente los huesos delicados de su cuello. Me derretía al pensar que ahora todo eso era para mí, y no lo tenía que compartir.

Me quite el casco mientras ella se acercaba con cara de sorpresa al ver la monstruosa moto negra que alguna vez le perteneció.

- Sorpresa. – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y deje que mis labios rozaran los suyos, muy ligeramente, casi como una caricia mas que un beso. Bella cerró los ojos y me tomó de la cintura, mientras abría ligeramente la boca. Pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior muy lentamente, mientras saboreaba su aliento fresco que olía a hierbabuena. Bese solamente su labio inferior, mi favorito, y luego uno mas pequeño en la comisura de los labios.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Bella. – Le dije, mientras le daba otro beso en la frente.

- Jacob.. – me dijo, sonriendo, mientras me abrazaba fuerte por la cintura y yo rodeaba sus hombros con mis brazos, olfateando las flores de su cabello.

- ¿Lista para irnos?

- Mas que lista, ¿pero a donde vamos?

- Bueno eso depende, ¿todavía recuerdas como manejar la moto?

Torció un poco la boca, como dudando. Quizá Bella podía manejar otro día.

- Súbete, yo manejo. Quiero que conozcas un lugar.

Le puse el casco y emprendimos el viaje.

BELLA

Habíamos tomado la carretera de vuelta a la Push, entonces pensé que mi sospecha de la playa era correcta. No sabía si ahí era a donde nos dirigíamos, pero no me importaba. Ir abrazada a la cintura de Jacob mientras aceleraba me hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago. El viento era frío a pesar del sol, y yo no iba nada abrigada, pero el cuerpo de Jacob me protegía, además que me ayudaban mucho sus grados centígrados sobre la media. Podía sentir los músculos debajo de su playera de algodón contraerse cada vez que tomábamos una curva o cambiaba de velocidad.

Cuando estábamos a punto de bajar por el camino hacia la playa, Jacob tomo otra curva hacia un camino de tierra, que llevaba hacia los bosques que colindaban con el acantilado, el mismo en el que casi me mato. Me pregunte que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera cometido aquella tontería. Quizá las cosas no serían tan diferentes del día de hoy. O quizás serían absolutamente lo contrario; yo seguiría hundida en un mar de miseria sin poder entregarle mi corazón a la persona de la que ahora estaba aferrada para salvar mi vida. Porque literalmente, Jacob era mi salvavidas.

Seguimos por entre los árboles, pero íbamos hacia arriba, hacia las montañas. No habíamos llegado todavía muy alto cuando Jacob giró de nuevo, y ahora íbamos paralelos a ellas, adentrándonos en el territorio quileute. Nunca había estado en esta parte de la Push. Aunque no había mucha diferencia, seguía siendo muy.. ¿verde?.

-Ya casi llegamos. – Oí gritar a Jacob sobre el sonido del motor, y me aferre mas fuerte a el. Seguimos por otros pocos minutos, cuando los árboles se fueron haciendo cada vez menos abundantes y la hierba del suelo era mas suave y alta. Jacob detuvo la motocicleta y apagó el motor. Fue cuando pude escuchar el sonido de agua.

Bajamos de la moto y Jacob me quitó el casco, alborotando mi cabello con su mano y tomándome de la otra para que lo siguiera. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos lo pude ver: era una pequeña cascada de no mas de 6 metros de altura, rodeada de rocas grises y abundante vegetación. Terminaba en una pequeña laguna, tan clara que podía ver las rocas del fondo, que no era muy profundo, y algunos peces pequeños nadando. El Sol, que ahora se encontraba en su punto mas alto, entraba por el agujero de los árboles apretujados, creando un solo reflejo en el punto donde caía el agua. Era hermoso, y daba una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar. No parecía un lugar que mucha gente conociera, era casi como estar en una isla desierta, con ningún otro sonido más que el del agua cayendo.

- Sabía que te gustaría. – dijo Jake, mientras me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Es hermoso! Es tan tranquilo.

- Lo se. No se si alguien mas conozca el lugar; lo descubrí hace poco. Vengo aquí cuando quiero alejarme de las voces.

Me quite la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, mientras respiraba la brisa fresca y sentía algunas gotitas que el viento llevaba hacia mi rostro. Así que por esto era el traje de baño.

- ¿Quieres nadar? – dijo, como leyéndome la mente. Me sonrió y se empezó a quitar los zapatos rápidamente, mientras se acercaba al agua y se iba quitando las prendas. Parecía un niño pequeño excitado por una visita a disneyland, que se apresuraba por subirse al primer juego. Pero Jacob no era ningún niño. Justo antes de entrar al agua, volteo a mirarme y pude admirar su cuerpo esbelto. No era como si no lo hubiera visto antes, era normal que andara con el torso desnudo y unos shorts de mezclilla. Pero no dejaba de crear ese efecto en mí; su piel oscura se adhería a los músculos bien desarrollados de su abdomen. No podía dejar de mirar el discreto camino formado por delgados vellitos que iban desde su ombligo hasta el botón de sus shorts, los cuales no subían mas de la línea en donde perfectamente se podía ver donde comenzaban sus piernas y terminaba la cadera. Me sonrojé al pensar en esa parte de el; lo único que no conocía de Jacob Black, mientras el me daba la espalda y se hundía en el agua. Salió remojado y se posó debajo de la caída de agua, mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello. No tenía nada que envidiarle a esos modelos de los anuncios de _Levis_.

Me dispuse a despojarme también de mis ropas para unirme a el.

JACOB

Quería darle privacidad mientras Bella se quedaba en bañador, pero no podía evitar abrir los ojos mientras estaba dentro del agua y ella en la orilla. Se fue desabotonando la playera, un botón a la vez, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas sin desatar con los pies. Era algo increíble. Nunca había visto a Bella en traje de baño, pero sabía que era una chica tímida y supuse que usaría un bañador de una sola pieza o algo así. Pero estaba equivocado. Bella había traído un bikini negro, que muy apenas llegaba a cubrir su cuerpo, solo aquellas partes importantes. Su piel blanca como la leche contrastaba muy bien, dándole un aspecto de ángel recién caído. Podía ver el contorno de sus senos, pequeños, redondos y perfectos. Su pequeña cintura era complementada por un estomago plano, no como el de alguien que hace ejercicio, supuse que Bella era flaca por naturaleza, pero eso no lo quitaba lo perfecta. Sus caderas estaban adornadas por los delgados hilos retorcidos del bañador, y sus delgadas piernas parecían dos torres blancas sosteniendo su cuerpo. Era hermosa. Mi Bella era la mujer mas hermosa en la faz de la Tierra.

Debió darse cuenta de mi mirada, porque su rostro tomo un color rosado, y se mordió el labio. Le regalé una sonrisa para que tuviera confianza, y le indique con el brazo que entrara en el agua.

Ella fue entrado poco a poco al agua, que no nos tapaba mas arriba de las hombros en algunas partes, y en otras muy apenas llegaba a nuestra cintura. Llegó hasta mis brazos y pude verla a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Me reí fuerte. Tenía los labios morados y la piel de gallina.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío! – dijo, tratando de sonar ofendida, pero me dio aun mas risa oírla porque los temblores modificaban su voz, haciéndola sonar como niña pequeña.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo mientras seguía temblando, y yo empecé a acariciar sus brazos con mis manos, esperando que la fricción le provocara calor mientras se adaptaba a la temperatura. Pero Bella no era la única que se estaba calentando. Así abrazados, podía sentir el cuerpo que hace poco estaba admirando; incluso podía sentir la silueta de sus senos y sus pezones erectos por el frío a través de la delgada tela del bikini, oprimiéndose contra mi pecho desnudo. _Que no se le ocurra besarme ahora porque no me controlo_, pensé. Pero claro, era Bella. Le encantaba provocarme. Inconscientemente, pero lo hacía. Besó ligeramente mi mandíbula, mientras apretaba sus manos contra los músculos de mi espalda. Moví mis brazos hacia los huesos de su pequeña espalda, y la apretuje aun mas contra mi. Fui bajando, sintiendo cada uno de las vértebras de su columna, pasando por el delgadísimo hilo que sostenía la parte superior del bañador, hasta llegar a los dos pocitos que se formaban en la parte baja de su espalda. Baje la mirada, para verla de nuevo en los ojos. Ella solo enfocaba en mi boca, pero no hacia ningún ruido.

- Bella, ¿sabes que estas sacando el adolescente hormonal e irresponsable escondido dentro de mi, verdad?

Sonrió, pero con una sonrisa torcida y coqueta, que no conocía de ella.

- Si, me doy cuenta.

_Mierda. Esperó que no se refiera a lo que estoy pensado_.

Le seguí el juego.

- ¿Y quieres que ese adolescente hormonal salga de su escondite?

- Eso depende.

- ¿Y de que?

- Si el adolescente hormonal e irresponsable sabe besar tan bien como el Jacob maduro y consciente.

_Ja, apuesto que dentro de ti también hay una adolescente hormonal queriendo salir a flote_.

- Puedes comprobarlo y luego me cuentas.

No podía negárselo. Ella me controlaba a su antojo con solo sonreír. Porque ya no había retorno, le había puesto mi corazón en bandeja de plata, y ella lo había tomado, guardado en su cofrecito de tesoros y tirado la llave al mar. Pero yo estaba gozando sin duda alguna mi rendición. La besaba con pasión y urgencia. Era indescriptible como sus labios se iban amoldando a los míos, una y otra vez, con cada movimiento que hacia. Su lengua rozando la mía, y viceversa, mientras iba descubriendo cada rincón de su boca. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y sus manos aferrados a mi cuero cabelludo, mientras yo recorría los costados de su espalda y el comienzo de sus caderas, pasaba mi dedo por su ombligo, sin valor para ir mas abajo, pero si para deslizar mis manos por la línea de la parte inferior de su bikini. Ella movió sus manos hacia mi pecho, mientras arqueaba su espalda y me atraía hacia abajo. Tomé sus manos y rompí el beso, para llegar hasta su cuello y recorrer el camino de su barbilla hasta su oreja derecha; mordí ligeramente su lóbulo, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarla. A través del sonido del agua que se arremolinaba debajo de nosotros, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido, tan silencioso que estoy seguro de que cualquier otro ser humano no lo hubiera notado, pero sin duda, el sonido mas sexy que jamás había escuchado.

Seguimos así por no se cuanto tiempo, sin notar nada mas a nuestro alrededor, como si en el mundo solo existiera ese mágico lugar, justo en el medio de ningún lado, y nosotros dos en el. Era en estos momentos cuando podía comprender a todos los poetas, y lo que intentaban describir en sus poemas, que antes me parecían cursis y empalagosos. Pero todos ellos se quedaban lejos de lo que en realidad era. Ni siquiera yo podría describirlo. ¿Mágico?¿Incomparable? No se que palabras usaban los poetas, pero todas ellas se quedaban cortas.

Hubo un momento en que tuve que alejarme un poco, porque casi y olvidaba como se respiraba. Besé suavemente sus ojos y la tomé de las manos. La admiré un momento. Admire nuestro cuerpos, pegados uno al otro. El tono blanco fantasmal de su piel hacia un bonito contraste con la mía, mas oscura y rojiza. No podía evitar pensar en la leche con el chocolate. Me reí, idiota Jacob, tenía que arruinar el momento perfecto. Ella se rió conmigo, sin saber bien de que.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo, todavía con la voz algo entrecortada por las respiraciones profundas.

- _Mix your milk with my cocoa_, baby.* – dije, recordando aquella canción que estaba de moda, y que nos quedaba como anillo al dedo. Nos reímos juntos por un buen rato, casi parecíamos idiotas. Finalmente nos separamos y comenzamos a juguetear. No había arruinado el momento, simplemente nos estábamos relajando y le seguimos disfrutando.

Disfrutando de nuestro pequeño paraíso. Si fuera un sueño, no querría despertar nunca mas.

________________________________________________________________________

**Me emocioné con el capítulo, espero que les guste. La canción del final es la de Black Eyed Peas, "My hump". Ya se que ni al caso, pero no lo pude evitar, y Jacob tenía que decir alguna idiotez para enfriar las cosas, porque ya saben como es Bella de calentona, y no quería que todo pasara tan rápido! **


	5. Chapter 5 Princesa del castillo

- Bella – susurré – despierta.

Estábamos recostados sobre una manta en la hierba cercana a la laguna, donde la humedad ya no alcanzaba el pasto pero si llegaba el sonido del agua cayendo y golpeando las rocas. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos dormidos, pero no podía ser muy noche porque todavía se filtraba un poco de luz tenue entre los árboles.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la primera vez que estuvimos ahí. Y debo decir, que habían sido las tres semanas mas increíbles de mi vida. No había día que no había pasado al lado de ella. Bueno, casi. Solo cuando Sam daba ordenes de vigilar los bosques o cuando los amigos de Bella la invitaban a pasar un rato con ellos. Yo le daba su espacio, pues sabía que algunos de ellos no los vería hasta el próximo verano; y claro, durante ese tiempo yo me la pasaba maldiciendo porque no puedo evitar ser un cabrón egoísta y celoso.

El resto del tiempo estábamos juntos, la pasábamos en la Push con los chicos, haciendo fogatas o disfrutando de la playa cuando salía el Sol, que por cierto sucedía con mucha mas frecuencia. Mi teoría era que los vampiros eran imanes de las tragedias, y se habían llevado consigo hasta el horrible clima. Sin embargo, no faltaban días de tormenta que nos recordaban a Bella y a mi que seguíamos en Forks, y disfrutábamos esos días en casa de ella viendo películas, o simplemente la miraba mientras hacia la cena para Charlie, Billy y para mí. Nuestros padres parecían también muy satisfechos de nuestra relación, sobre todo mi padre, que ahora podía disfrutar mas seguido de la compañía de su mejor amigo, y la excelente comida de mi novia.

De vez en cuando volvíamos a montar las motos, después de haberles dado el mantenimiento adecuado y de asegurarme que bella recordaba como meter freno y cambiar velocidad, y dábamos paseos largos uno al lado del otro, cuidado por supuesto de no toparnos con la patrulla de Charlie. Aunque dejamos de hacerlo cuando Bella me aseguro que disfrutaba mas ir conmigo en la moto.

Pero otros días volvíamos aquí, para alejarnos de todo. En realidad no teníamos que hacer nada para pasarla bien. Yo disfrutaba mas que nada de su presencia, y de la tranquilidad que me ofrecía tenerla a mi lado; no me preocupaba de nada mas que de su felicidad. Si hubiera empezado un guerra, o si cayera un meteorito extinguiendo a cada ser vivo del planeta, no me hubiera importado, mientras mi Bella estuviera bien.

- Mmmm – Bella hizo unos soniditos y se giró entre mis brazos, volteando su cabeza hasta mi pecho. No me sorprendería si se pusiera a roncar, la chica tenía el sueño pesado, puedo pensar mas que el mío. Comencé a besar su rostro, desde la línea donde comenzaba su cabello hasta la punta de la nariz. Finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió perezosamente. Me miró por unos segundos y después puso los ojos como platos y levantándose bruscamente. – Oh, dios Jacob! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¡Debo llegar hacerle la cena a Charlie!. Mas vale que llegue antes que el o se preocupara…

Ah, si. Se me olvidaba que tenemos padres. Me levanté junto con ella y comencé a recoger nuestras cosas. Ella me ofreció su mochila e introduje el cobertor y los contenedores de comida.

- Tranquila, cariño, no es tan tarde. Además, estas conmigo, no tiene porque preocuparse. – Doblé los brazos para mostrarle mis músculos contraídos. - ¿Quién podría dañarte si estás con este _superman_?

Me sonrió mientras se acomodaba la mochila en su espalda.

-Deja de estar fanfarroneando y ven aquí.

…..

Hice el viaje a su casa lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes que Charlie, pero lo más tranquilo que pude para que mi Bella no saliera volando del asiento. Cuando llegamos al porche, la ayude a bajar y a quitarse el casco. Me miró extrañada cuando se dio cuenta que volvía a subirme a la moto.

- Lo siento Bella, hoy no me quedaré a cenar. Tengo que hacer guardia con Leah. – hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre. Sabía que no me la pasaba bien cuando me tocaba patrullar con la lobita mas sarcástica y cínica de la manada. – Te veré mañana de acuerdo.

La besé por ultima vez y comencé mi viaje a casa, apretando los puños furioso de pensar que tenía que alejarme de mi chica una vez más.

**BELLA**

Le di el ultimo buen beso del día y lo despedí con la mano. Besos cálidos. Un poco mas de tres semanas. Era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había cambiado los besos gélidos por los cálidos. Todo parecía tener mas color al lado de Jacob. Incluso cuando estaba lejos de mi podía vivir tranquila, porque ya no había nada que nos amenazara, ningún intruso en nuestro cuento de hadas.

Me dispuse a preparar la cena para mi padre. Todavía tenía unos 40 minutos para preparar algo rápido antes de que el llegara.

_Haz tomado la decisión correcta, Bella Swan. Todos a tu alrededor lo rectifican con sus sonrisas y empatía_. Incluso los días parecían ser mas cálidos y con el mejor clima que los pequeños habitantes de Forks habían tenido en años. Todo era tan perfecto.. que debía de estar pasando algo por alto. Una espinillita, un remordimiento… no, nada. Cada uno de los días que habían pasado desde que los vampiros se marcharon habían sido absolutamente perfectos, sin lugar a dudas. No podía quejarme de nada, era muy feliz. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que algo se te olvida, pero no sabes que.

Como ayer, antes de dormir. Recién se había marchado mi novio y su padre. Yo me ponía mis pijamas mientras esperaba que prendiera la computadora para revisar los mensajes de mi madre. De espaldas a la ventana, sentí ese escalofrío y como los cabellos de mi nunca se ponían de punta, uno por uno; lo mismo que sientes cuando alguien te observa. Me giré rápidamente y forcé los ojos entre la oscuridad. No había nada mas que hojas, viento y Luna. La ventana estaba cerrada así que no pudo haber sido una brisa. ¿Pero quien podría haber escalado ese árbol y bajado tan rápido para que yo no me diera cuenta de que había estado ahí? _Un vampiro_… no. Se habían marchado. Ya no estaba, no era una posibilidad. Y ya no había nadie que me buscara y los lobos siempre estaban cuidando. _No era nada, acéptalo_… ¡Por supuesto que no! Era otra vez yo y mis estúpidos nervios. Además, no era como si de verdad esperaba verlo, lo conocía muy bien, no era de los que rompen sus promesas de no volver nunca jamás… ¿verdad?

**JACOB**

Llegué a casa y mi padre me recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa. A todos les gustaba mucho sonreír seguido estos últimos días. Pero nadie tiene suficiente razón para sonreír como yo.

- Que hay viejo! Solo vengo a dejar la moto, tengo que patrullar.

- Si, Leah vino a buscarte. Cuando le dije que estabas con Bella me gruñó y se marchó. – parecía causarle gracia al viejo. – Yo le dije que la alcanzabas en un rato.

Le di unas palmaditas a mi padre en la espalda y lo llevé dentro de la casa hasta la sala. Cada vez se veía más frágil-

- Bueno, entonces mejor me voy yendo antes de que a la pequeña monstruo le de por acusarme con el jefe. Tu descansa, que no te ves muy bien. – tosió un poco mientras decía esto y me dio mas mala espina.

- Si, vete vete ya! No te preocupes por mi hijo. A los viejos quileutes no hay nada que los venza.

Al poco tiempo de haberme transformado escuche los pensamientos de Leah no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Estaba refunfuñando como solo ella sabía hacer.

_¡Cállate, bestia! Tengo razón para estar de mal humor. Si te la pasas con esa mujer y no cumples con tus obligaciones! No importaría mucho, si no fuera yo la que tuviera que cubrir tu peludo trasero. _

Corrí un poco y no tarde mucho en encontrarla, estaba cerca de los límites de la Push. Pero en cuanto la vi, supe que algo pasaba, y lo estaba tratando de ocultar. _Escupe de una vez_.

_Jacob, olí algo. Se que es uno de los Cullen, pero no estoy segura cual. Y la huella esta aun muy fresca. _

_¿Estas loca? No puede ser posible, ellos se marcharon, ingenua. _

Recordé la última vez que vi a Edward, cuando me dijo que era el único aquí y que le prometió a Bella que no volvería otra vez. Y eso valía mucho mas que si me lo hubiera prometido a mí.

_Vaya, si que se ve demacrado_. Leah había visto su expresión en mi cabeza. Demacrado era poco. _Bueno si, Jake pero no puedes confiar mucho en estos vampiros. Vamos tienes que olerlo por ti mismo._

La seguí entre los árboles, sabía que Leah estaba equivocada, no podía ser. La oí bufar mientras corría, hasta que me di cuenta hacía donde nos dirigíamos.

_Leah, este es el camino a mi hogar. _

_-Ay, ahí vas. Querido Jacob, el que te pases ahí 3/4 de tu tiempo no significa que sea tu hogar. Es casa de tu noviecita y nada mas. _

_-Donde quiera que ella se encuentre, ahí se encuentra mi hogar. _

_-¡Puaj! Quieres que me vomite? Ya bájale, con las cursilerías de los otros lobos ya tengo suficiente. Aquí es…_

Pero no necesito decírmelo para darme cuenta. Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Bella. Podía ver las ventanas de la cocina todavía encendidas. Seguro estaba limpiando los platos de la cena. Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de transformarme simplemente para mirarla un segundo mas antes de que se acabara el día; pero el picor en la nariz me recordó por lo que habíamos llegado hasta aquí. Rayos, ella tenía razón.

_Te lo dije, cabeza de idiota. _

_¡Callate! _Gruñí. El que Leah tuviera razón no era lo que me fastidiaba. Sentía como el odio se difuminaba por mi sangre y el calor de mi frente me hacia fruncir el ceño. El había estado aquí. El olor era fresco, de no mas de un día. Y había estado cerca de Bella.. Maldito cabrón mentiroso….

Corrí. Por que quería buscar al idiota chupasangres si es que seguía cerca de ella y destrozarle la piel. Por que quería desahogar la rabia que me causo el pensar que se atrevió a acercársele aun cuando dijo que no lo haría. Porque quería saber si espiándola se había dado cuenta que Bella no lo extrañaba, para nada lo extrañaba, y si había visto lo feliz que la hacía. Sí, ella estaba tan feliz a mi lado que reclamaba mi nombre…

_-¡JACOB; por favor, guárdate tus pensamientos impuros para otra ocasión! _No había podido evitar recordar en los momentos que pasaba con Bella, debajo de la cascada, cuando el deseo se nos escapaba un poco de las manos… _¡BASTA, por favor! Concéntrate, Jacob. _

_-Lo siento, lo siento. Tampoco es como que quisiera que vieras eso. _

_-No me importa. Escucha, ya rastree el olor. El ya no esta, llega hasta un sendero y se aleja. Asi que si quieres seguir corriendo sin ningún rumbo y perdido en tu lujuria, pues bien! Pero yo regresaré a la Push a donde se supone que debo estar. _

Se fue, y después de poco tiempo ya no pude escucharla. Yo me quede esa noche patrullando cerca de casa de Bella, y dormí justo debajo de su ventana en mi cuerpo de lobo. Si ese vampiro se atrevía a regresar, yo lo estaría esperando, como el dragón que procura a la princesa del castillo.


	6. Chapter 6 Dulce prisionero parte1

Me despertaron las frías gotas de lluvia golpeándome en la espalda. O al menos eso creí al principio, hasta que ví la fantasmagórica mano que se posaba sobre una de mis patas delanteras. Me sobresalté al punto de levantarme fugazmente sobre mis cuatro patas en pose amenazante y gruñir furioso; yo no tenia la culpa, este cuerpo agudizaba mis sentidos y vulcanizaba mis emociones. La chica que antes estaba hincada a mi lado profirió un grito mudo y se alejó, perdiendo el equilibrio y golpeándose contra el suelo. Me miró aterrorizada. No. Lo ultimo que quería era asustar a mi princesa. Pero mas asustado estaba yo, al pensar en lo cerca que estuve de terminar como Sam, lamentándome por el resto de mi existencia.

No podía hablar en este cuerpo así que la miré de la manera mas reconfortante que pude. Me senté en mis cuartos traseros y saque la lengua, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Pero me seguía mirando de manera perturbada. ¿Había algo que no cuajaba en esta escena?¿Acaso yo, dormido, debajo de su ventana y con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo?

No podía hablar con ella y explicarle (aun no estaba seguro si Bella debía saber la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí), pero no podía transformarse frente a ella y dejar que me viera desnudo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía alejarme tan bruscamente porque tal vez se volviera asustar.

Pero mi chica sabía entenderme. Me sonrió amigablemente y se levantó, sacudiendo la hierba de sus jeans, ahora mojados.

- El desayuno te espera adentro, perro guardián. Espero que te gusten las croquetas.

Me dejó solo en la lluvia, empapado y confundido. Tenia que estar bromeando. ¿Se atrevió a decirme perro? Mala elección de palabras, princesa.

Entré por la puerta de enfrente y caminé hasta la cocina, guiado por el familiar olor a comida recién cocinada; huevos revueltos y pan tostado, si mi olfato no me engañaba (¡por supuesto que no lo hacia!). Y ahí parada en medio del cuarto mi Bella, la culpable del mas reciente crimen del día. Hora de jugar…

- Y aquí puede ver, televidentes, una de las técnicas de caza del lobo. Vean como se esconde entre la hierba, acechando a su presa. Esta vez le toca la mala suerte a una criatura poco común de los bosques de América. Isabella Swan, la llaman los biólogos… - me fui acercando lentamente a Bells, mientras ella me miraba con cara de interrogación y una sonrisa torcida mientras ponía los platos en la mesita. - . Dicen de esta especie, los expertos, que es una criatura sumamente torpe, y no sabe medirse a la hora de provocar a los lobos, para los cuales tiene un excelente sabor…

Pero su sonrisa torcida se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, mientras miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera a mí. Mierda, cágala de nuevo y si te creo que seas un perro. Lo último que quería era recordarle aquella otra criatura, para la cual también tenía buen sabor. Mi animal interior dio un gruñido, pero el hombre enamorado en mí simplemente se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras ella ponía lo cubiertos. Solo pensaba en reconfortarla.

- Lo siento, cariño. Fue mi error.

Se giró entre mis brazos y me rodeó el cuello.

- Esta bien, Jake. No importa. No debí reaccionar así.

Cuando por fin la miré bien a los ojos, noté algo diferente. Había algo que le incomodaba. Y estaba seguro que no era por lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Estas bien?¿De veras?

Torció la boca y bajo la mirada. Pero después me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me miró otra vez.

- Todo esta bien, de veras. Ven, tu desayuno se enfriara.

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Algo no me olía bien. Y no eran los huevos y el pan tostado.

BELLA

Aquél comentario me había recordado la noche anterior. No podía evitarlo. Algo no se sentía igual como los otros días. Además que todavía no entendía que estaba haciendo Jacob dormido debajo de mi ventana y en su forma lobuna. Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo. Pero yo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la sensación de hace horas. No podía ser, simplemente. No podía.

Jacob comenzó a comer (o debo decir, ¿tragar?) el desayuno. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su forma de comer que no me sorprendió que yo apenas me había llevado un bocado a la boca y el ya iba por su segunda porción. De verdad iba a extrañar hacerle el desayuno a Jacob cuando el entre de nuevo a la escuela. La escuela, eso me recordó…

- Hey Jacob. Tengo unas buenas nuevas.

-¿Mmmm? – tragó el bocado de su boca, y me miró extrañado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo nuevo trabajo. Y no va evitar que nos veamos por las tardes para ayudarte con tu tarea de joven preparatoriano.

Me sonrió con esos dientes brillantes que tanto me gustaban y tomó mi mano recargada en la mesa.

- ¿De veras? Esa idea me fascina, abuelita creída. ¿Vas ayudarle a Charlie o algo así?

- No tontuelo. ¡Eso me llevaría todo el día! Conseguí trabajo en la preparatoria de Forks como secretaria. No es mucho trabajo y la paga es buena. ¿Esta bueno, verdad?

Me emocionaba pensar que había tiempo suficiente en mi horario como para que Jacob pasara por mi en la moto a la hora de salida y pasar los días juntos. En su casa o en la mía, ya no había diferencia alguna. Las dos eran mi hogar. Además así podía comenzar ahorrar la lana para la universidad, una casa… cualquier cosa que esperara por nosotros en un futuro cercano.

Jacob terminó de comer, se bebió el jugo de un solo trago y me levantó sobre sus hombros, llevándome de cabeza hasta el sillón en la sala. Me tomó de la cintura y me posó encima de el, con nuestras caras una frente a la otra y nuestro brazos aferrados el uno al otro, sonriéndonos mutuamente y disfrutando el momento. Y olvidando todo lo que había pasado aquellas últimas horas.

- Genial. – me dijo, dándome pequeños besos en el cuello en las mejillas. Yo simplemente me derretía cada vez que hacia eso. – eso significa que tenemos el resto del día para nosotros solos de aquí en adelante.

- Y las noches… - le dije, pícaramente. Y entonces pasó.

Jacob borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso muy serio, mirándome tan profundamente que casi me pierdo en la oscuridad de sus pupilas. Fue como un choque eléctrico que iba y venía de su cuerpo al mío. Como dos imanes luchando contra la materia que los separa, para acercarse y unirse en uno solo. Entonces lo besé. Y estaba en todas partes. Y no había nada mas. Dejó de importarme si lo que pensé ver ayer en la ventana fue un sueño, deje de pensar en lo que sentí cuando vi a Jacob dormido bajo la lluvia. Deje de pensar en donde estaba. Solo había una cosa en la cual concentrarse, y esa eran los labios de mi novio, y las cosas que me estaba haciendo sentir debajo del ombligo.


	7. Chapter 6 Dulce prisionero parte2

**Atención. Aqui empieza el lemmon. Termina en la siguiente parte del capitulo. ¡disfruten!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**JACOB**

Y estaba en todos lados. Sus manos en mi pecho y en mi cuello acariciando mi nuca. Sus rodillas apretadas contra mis caderas. Sus labios en los míos, suaves, húmedos y perfectos. Su aliento fresco bajando por mi garganta. Sus muslos sobre mis piernas y su cintura en mis manos. Sentía la piel suave de su espalda con mis dedos, no podía parar. Yo era su dulce prisionero, de un cárcel de lujuria disfrazada de besos sedientos y caricias tiernas. Pero poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo mas, el deseo profundo iba saliendo a la superficie y llevándome al más oscuro de mis sueños, ese que pensé que nunca sería realidad, hasta el día en que ella mencionó esas dos simples pero milagrosas palabras: te amo.

El amor saca lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Puede convertir a un vagabundo en un poeta, a un caballero en un asesino en serie, a un hombre común y corriente, en un lobo peligroso… pero hoy, yo me estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Cada beso que se hacia mas urgente, me obligaba a aferrarme mas fuerte a ella; cada vez que tomaba un puñado de mis cabellos entre sus dedos me daba el coraje para recorrer rincones de su cuerpo prohibidos, pero que me moría por conocer. Mis dedos iban de su cintura a su ombligo, y luego un poco mas abajo, y luego arriba de nuevo, hasta llegar a la línea de su sostén, esa pequeña prenda que todos los chicos pervertidos de mi edad no dejan de mencionar, y que ahora era una intrusa de nuestra intimidad.

Bella entreabrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba planeando y enviándome miradas de complicidad. Lo quería, ella lo estaba deseando tanto como yo. Y yo no podía dejar de cumplir sus deseos. Mis manos siguieron su camino como con voluntad propia, siguieron la línea desde el listón central hasta el broche en su espalda. No fue difícil, pude sentir la presión desaparecer. Mis manos no se detuvieron ahí, y fueron de regreso hasta el regalo que acababan de abrir. Pude sentir finalmente sus senos. En toda su magnificencia. Libres, pero a la vez prisioneros míos. Había soñado con ellos tantas veces, pero mis sueños no le hacían justicia. Se acomodaban perfectamente entre mis manos, como piezas de rompecabezas. Eran suaves y pequeños, pero redondos y exquisitos. No pude evitar que mi entrepierna diera un respingo. Mis manos no paraban. Se atrevieron a recorrer cada rincón, cada poro, saturándose de esa dulzura que ella irradiaba. Se atrevieron a probar sus pezones, primero rodeándolos cuidadosamente y sentir como se endurecían con cada roce. Creo que fue ahí cuando me perdí. Ahí o cuando pude escuchar los gemidos de Bella y mirar sus ojos oscurecidos mientras la manoseaba, como el adolescente depravado que era. Pero no me sentía así, para nada. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de amor, además, no era como si fuera el primer chico que tocara a una mujer, era algo perfectamente normal. Dios, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con cordura.

Bella dejó de besarme y yo bajé de nuevo mis manos hasta sus caderas. Quizá había cruzado la línea y la había hecho sentir vergüenza. Oh, Jacob, que equivocado que estabas. Sus ojos no mostraban ni una pizca de pena o incomodidad. Al contrario, seguía teniendo esa mirada profunda y de deseo, y estaba seguro que mi cara se veía mas o menos igual. No entendí lo que estaba pasando hasta que sus ojos se perdieron detrás de la tela negra de su camiseta. Mi novia se estaba desnudando para mí… y de la forma mas lenta y sensual que podía. Yo estaba sediento, no hice ni ademán de detenerla. Solo miré. Desvergonzado. Admiré lo que recién mis manos habían saboreado. Pero necesitaba mas. Mi boca también quería un pedazo de pastel. ¿Y puedo culparla? Eran la cosa mas apetecible que jamás había tenido tan cerca. Levanté el rostro y ella seguía viéndome así, pidiéndolo, suplicándome que lo hiciera… Me atreví otra vez. Con las manos en su espalda la jalé hasta mi boca, y pude saborear ese manjar delicioso otra vez. Empecé dando pequeños besos a los costados de su seno hasta llegar a la cima de la pequeña montaña. Empecé a succionar y a morder dejando salir la parte animal de mi, la deje guiar porque sabia que mis instintos, esta vez, eran correctos. Pude sentir como mi chica curvaba su espalda entre mis manos y la pude oír gemir y la pude escuchar cuando dijo mi nombre, casi en un susurro. Pude sentir como sus caderas se movían en dirección a mi cuerpo, y como su entrepierna buscaba fricción con la mía, a través de la tela de su pantalón y el mío que en estos momentos parecía ser demasiado gruesa. Mi mente no deja de dar vueltas, rodeada por esa fragancia a Bella.

Comencé ese camino desde su pecho hasta su boca una vez mas, mientras nuestros torsos desnudos se buscaban una y otra vez dejando que el movimiento de caderas se hiciera mas y mas intenso. La escena no pintaba muy bien, yo ya estaba perdido completamente en ella y ella no se donde rayos se encontraba. Volví un poco en mi mismo cuando la escuche formar palabras cerca de mi boca, debí prestar demasiada atención para entender lo que trataba de decirme.

- Jake, por favor… - dijo, separando cada palabra por una respiración profunda mientras yo saboreaba su quijada.

- ¿Uh? – no entendía como se las ingeniaba para formular palabras en estos momentos.

- Jacob… hazme el amor…

Hubo una pausa. No había otro sonido mas que el de su corazón acelerado y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Realmente esperaba esa petición mucho mas adelante. Y no estaba seguro de que hacer. Por supuesto que yo lo quería, la amaba demasiado y hacerle el amor era la mejor manera de demostrárselo. Era entregarse completamente. Era lo que quería darle desde el día de la playa en que pude besarla por primera vez sabiendo que era con ella con quien pasaría el resto de mis días. ¿Pero era el momento adecuado? Conocía a Bella perfectamente, sabía que lo quería tanto como yo. Sin embargo los dos éramos jóvenes y teníamos todo una vida por delante, y estas situaciones eran de las que cambian la vida radicalmente, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Pose mis manos en su nuca y baje su rostro hasta que se encontró con el mío. Pude observar sus ojos vidriosos. Había incertidumbre y había determinación. Había vergüenza y había pasión. Pero sobre todo, había amor. El amor alguna vez escondido estaba en todo su esplendor, irradiando a través de ellos. Ella estaba lista. Lo supe. Y por lo tanto, yo también. No necesitábamos mas palabras. Ella sola comprendió que me estaba dejando llevar.

Se recostó en el sillón y me ofreció su mano para que la siguiera. Yo la tomé y besé sus dedos tiernamente, perdiéndome de nuevo en su aroma y su suavidad. Me pose sobre su cuerpo con cuidado de no presionarla mucho, apoyándome en un brazo, y dejando el otro libre para tocarla. Dejé que la fricción comenzará otra vez, primero muy lentamente mientras mi mano recorría cada rincón de sus pechos, su estómago, su cuello y su ombligo. Ella simplemente me besaba de la forma mas dulce mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda. Yo no podía evitar hacer los besos mas urgentes. No quería acelerar las cosas, pero Bella sin embargo se acoplaba fácilmente a mi ritmo. Me volvió loco cuando su lengua acarició mi paladar y su mano realizó un viaje rápido desde mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna, acariciándome firmemente a través del pantalón. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para arrancar un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta. Sin duda era una fase que no conocía de mi pequeña princesa. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería y yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Así que le seguí la corriente, e imité sus caricias. Tome su pierna derecha por el muslo y levanté su rodilla, dejándome el camino libre hacia su muslo interior. Subí lentamente y luego finalmente posé toda mi palma en su entrepierna. Comencé a acariciarla despacio, mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndola retorcerse debajo de mí, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de mi mano. Pero ello quería más. Me lo pedía con mirada suplicante. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Yo no se lo iba a negar. Así que mi mano se movió un poco hacia arriba, hasta el botón de sus jeans, y lo desabrochó en un solo movimiento. Ya no había vuelta atrás a partir de aquí. No podía hacer mas que mirarla y seguir el camino. Un camino que me pareció kilométrico y lleno de obstáculos. Desde el botón de su pantalón, un poco mas abajo, mi mano se topó con el elástico de su ropa interior; no me atrevía a bajar la mirada y saber de que color era. Solo podía seguir mirándola a los ojos, y seguir el camino. Mi mano se coló una vez mas, apretujada por la tela encima de ella y la piel debajo. Una piel suave y caliente que se levantaba ligeramente, mientras mi mano bajaba mas y mas. Podía sentir los cabellos cortos y arremolinados, la humedad.. podía sentir a Bella y toda ella. Y eso que todavía no se acababa el camino. Con cada centímetro recorrido podía sentir la temperatura crecer, y la humedad aumentar, y los gemiditos hacerse mas fuertes, y mi respiración entrecortarse. Y de pronto mi dedo índice estaba en un túnel estrecho y mi cara bañada por las profundas respiraciones de Bella, y mi espalda se contraía por los rasguños y mis parpados se apretaban tratando de imaginarse lo que mis manos hurgaban. Y lo que tenía entre las piernas se apretujaba dentro de los shorts queriendo salir para intercambiar lugares con mi mano.

**BELLA**

No se que mierda estaba pensando, pero ya no podía pensar mas. Jacob me daba todo lo que le pedía sin ni siquiera abrir la boca para hacerlo. No pensaba que fuera a ceder tan fácil cuando le pedí que me hiciera el amor. La única experiencia que había tenido al formular esas palabras había terminado en un rechazo, una petición de matrimonio y una súplica a un vampiro para que me chupe sangre. Pero Jacob no era ningún vampiro. Era un hombre de carne y hueso, igual que yo, queriendo sentir. Y yo quería que sintiéramos lo mismo. Pero tenía que dejar de hacer esos movimientos con su dedo para dejarme pensar.

Me las ingenié para tomar su muñeca y detenerla. Jacob tenía los ojos apretados y tardó un poco en darse cuenta, porque yo seguía gimiendo y retorciéndome debajo de él sin poderlo evitar. Pero basto para que me mirara a los ojos para comprenderme. Daba miedo la manera en que estábamos conectados en este momento.

Saco su mano de mi pantalón y elevó su cuerpo. Su torso desnudo se levantaba y bajaba muy rápidamente, mientras yo me disponía a desabrochar sus shorts y el acariciaba mis brazos. Después de batallar un poco con el zipper logre desabrochar la prenda por completo, y comencé a bajarla, nerviosa, pero sin perder la oportunidad de sentir sus contorneadas piernas con cada roce.

Estaba asustada y ansiosa. No sabía muy bien que esperar de Jacob. La verdad no hubiera sabido que esperar de nadie porque era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación de estar con un muchacho desnudo. Todo esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza solo logro que mis manos temblaran incontrolablemente.

- Bella… - dio un ligero respingo y levante el rostro. El escuchar la voz ronca de Jake después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin decir nada me hizo sentir extraña. Baje mis manos hasta el cojín del sillón que estaba soportando mi cuerpo y miré hacia arriba. – Te amo.

Y eso fue todo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
